Prey
by Perfection's Flaw
Summary: He was small and weak - a poor frame and shaggy fur. His sister was strong and concieted. But Preykit? His popularity among his clanmates was little to none. A twist on the 'prophecy cat saves the world' stories. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY; Preykit - the runt of the litter, tiny and weak. Shabby fur, a poor frame, and weak amber eyes. His sister - strong, well-built, conceited, and beautiful. She was the popular one among her clanmates, often told of her beauty. He was jealous, lost in the shadows and barely acknowledged among his clanmates. However, when Dustpaw is brutally murdered, Preykit learns a deadly secret, a prophecy that could change his life forever, and not to the benifit of Thunderclan. Before he knows it, his whole clan is flung into a deeper pit of despair than ever.  
**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am Perfection's Flaw, a amateur fanfiction writer. I have not been on here long, but I am deadset on becoming a good writer by the time I finish this fanfiction. But as you know, practice makes perfect; but I am sure that I will need much more practice. Anyway, past the stuff about me - I want to make this fanfiction about _you_! Not in a way that you'll chose every twist and turn that the fanfiction takes, but make predictions! If you make a prediction that I think sounds better than the previous pathway, then I will almost certainly twist the plotline! Tell me what you like, by simply clicking 'review'! I don't really care if you flame, give a good, strong review, tell me it sucked, critique, or even say "OMG I LUVD ET SUH MUSH!!!" Reviews simply make my day. Oh yeah, and this story takes place before One-Eye's grandfather was a twinkle in their mother's eye. Anyway - onto the story!**

_p_**rologu**_e_

_Moonlight shattered across _the moorland, turning everything a dreamy silver coloration. Small cicadas and crickets had just begun to crawl out of the deepening darkness and _Moonlight shattered across _the moorland, turning everything a dreamy silver coloration. Small cicadas and crickets had just begun to crawl out of the deepening darkness and chirping their song, to be heard for this night and the next. Small birds shifted in the trees, almost unseen, settling for the night. Owls hooted eerily, flapping their wings and staring off into the air, looking for some sort of prey it could take off after. Two cats wandered through the bare moorland, the first looking as if this place was a normal place to be in the middle of the night, the second jumpy and nervous.

The second was a brown tabby she-cat, who began in a loud, obnoxious voice, "I can't wait! When will we arrive at the Mothermouth?" A small shiver went up the she-cat's spine, and she darted forward eagerly a few pawsteps before turning towards her mentor, a pretty white she-cat. "Aren't you coming, Shellfur? Why aren't you excited?"

Shellfur narrowed her eyes against the rather strong moonlight, letting her tail swish against the ground. For a moment, she was silent, simply gazing into her apprentice's eyes. Finally, she opened her maw, breathing in deeply. "Dear Dustpaw," she purred, her eyes cool. "All apprentices are excited to visit the Mothermouth. Once you go there every half moon, however, the routine seems a bit slow. Please, slow down and lower your voice. We don't want to wake the whole of Windclan, do we?"

Dustpaw slowed down, pacing back and forth. Finally, as her mentor caught up, she whispered, "Sorry... it's just, my littermates won't be able to visit the Mothermouth until they are near their warrior ceremonies, and the thought of me being able to visit _every _half moon-"

"I understand, Dustpaw." Shellfur interrupted - it was obvious that she was getting a little peeved at the apprentice, her eyes holding hints of irritation. "Now please, I urge you to be quiet. We must be reverent as we approach the Mothermouth. Do not speak until you see the Moonstone. Okay?"

The little apprentice's ears pricked up, and she nodded eagerly, beginning with a "Yes, Ma-" then shutting her mouth. She looked a little embarrassed, and nodded her head quickly. The two, side by side, traced their way to the Moonpool, following the scent trails of both Windclan and Shadowclan medicine cats.

**x._x_.**_x_

Shellfur and Dustpaw both padded through the Mothermouth, the only sound the echo of footfalls and their breathing, along with the whispers of other medicine cats ahead of them. With a little flick of her tail, Shellfur silently pointed her tail towards a silver stone that seemed to glow amongst the other stones piled against the walls. Beams of moonlight bounced through the cave, shining only on the spot of the Moonstone; the other medicine cats were simply outlines, although they grew clearer as the pair approached.

"Greetings, Shellfur," a black tom with glittering amber eyes mewed, his voice gravelly and low. He seemed quite happy to see her, and although the cat was old and mangy, probably covered with ticks and fleas, Shellfur touched noses affectionately with the older warrior as Dustpaw stared in amazement. They really _didn't _care about clans when it came to medicine cats, did they?

The old cat turned his gaze to Dustpaw, and a smile came to his face. After a moment of watching, he turned back to Shellfur. "She's quite lively, isn't she? I told you that an apprentice would be a pawful; can you manage it? Especially with the recent tellings..."

He trailed off, and Shellfur lifted her head, eyes defiant. "I will train Dustpaw to become the best medicine cat Thunderclan has ever seen. I swear upon Starclan. Anyway, what about _you? _You've gone through three apprentices and you're still as lively as ever!"

Dustpaw recoiled from her mentor's harsh tone, and was relieved when a creamy golden she-cat stepped in. Her green eyes were measured as she mewed, "Come on, dears. Riverclan won't want to walk in on us bickering, now would they? Shellfur, don't try slicing through Fogheart's soft spot. You know that he regrets..." She tossed a glance at Dustpaw. "And you're making the young one feel uncomfortable."

As if on command, Fogheart turned to the creamy she-cat. "That reminds me. What happened to Flamewhisker?"

"She's fine. Simply a stomachache, she couldn't wander too far without getting dizzy. So I came without her. She'll be fine by the next half moon." She mewed, then pricked her ears, looking into the Mothermouth tunnel. "Oh, look. Here comes Sandfur and Woodpaw."

Then emerged the two cats - the first a dark ginger tabby, the second a golden brown tabby with dark ocean-blue eyes. Sandfur stepped forward, mewing, "Sorry we're late. Horsefoot caught greencough recently - and in the middle of greenleaf, too - so we had to tend to him."

"Yeah," the apprentice, Woodpaw, mewed, stepping forward. His playful eyes glittered. "Now, let's get this meeting started before the moon goes down. We don't have all night! Horsefoot could be dying any minute." And without any reply, he stepped forward, pressing his nose to the Moonstone. Stars seemed to fill his eyes, and he sunk down, eyes drifting closed.

A little bravely, Dustpaw stepped forward. Shooting a glance towards Shellfur, she waited for a response. Once she received a nod, she stepped forward, pressing her nose to the cold stone. Frost seemed to fill her veins, and her eyes slowly drifted closed. She could see a faint bright light as she drifted off into her dream - a dream with starclan.

* * *

_Dustpaw wasn't there. She couldn't move her paws, and she couldn't gaze anywhere but what was before her. A small mouse. She wanted so bad to play like she had when she had lived within the nursery - pouncing on her friends and play. But she could only watch as the creature scurried along. It's beady eyes surveyed the ground, glittering with curiosity and interest as it plucked a small seed off of the ground, nibbling on it._

_After a moment, the mouse began to grow. It's tail grew furless and rough - it's body got bigger and it's eyes became larger, more cunning. They were a dark amber, and it scurried off, teeth chattering together ominously as it slipped to a small tree, sitting there for a moment before it started multiplying. First, only two, then five, then ten... and then an army. It slunk through the undergrowth, the army disguising itself well._

_However, soon, it was too late. It got larger, it's muzzle elongating and becoming quite long, the nose becoming soft and moist. The eyes become more wild, and it's legs grew longer. The tail curled and a tongue lolled out of its mouth. It had turned into a monster - a dog. Dustpaw had the urge to shrink away, but she could only watch as it ravaged the forest._

* * *

She blinked her eyes open. The only two in the Mothermouth was herself and Shellfur, whose gaze became relieved as she watched Dustpaw open her eyes. Relieved, her blue eyes turned soft. "C'mon. The whole clan will be waiting for us. We don't want to make Swiftstar worry, do we?"

_Oh,_ Dustpaw thought to herself. _When I tell Swiftstar my dream, there's no end to how worried he'll be._

**A/N: Yes, I know, that was dull and boring. It'll liven up soon, I swear. Next chapter: allegiances!  
**


	2. Allegiances

LEADER; **Swiftstar - **black tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY; **Bloomheart - **pretty ginger and white she-cat with green eyes  
_apprentice, Leafpaw_

MEDICINE CAT; **Shellfur - **white she-cat with silver tipped muzzle  
_apprentice, Dustkit- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
_  
WARRIORS; **Burnclaw - **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
_apprentice, Larkpaw_

**Lakeheart - **dark silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Ratclaw - **gray tom with yellow eyes

**Gorsepelt - **golden she-cat with copper-amber eyes

**Threefoot - **tiny brown and ginger spotted she-cat; three legs  
_apprentice, Daisypaw_

**Treefang** - Brown tabby tom with green eyes  
_apprentice, Birdpaw_

**Stone-eye - **gray tom with blue eyes  
_apprentice, Skypaw_

**Mouseheart - **brown she-cat with green eyes

**Stormeye - **gray tom with amber eyes

**Rockclaw - **gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE; **Leafpaw - **small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Daisypaw - **golden tabby she-cat

**Birdpaw - **black and white tom

**Skypaw - **silver and white tabby she-cat

**Larkpaw - **silver she-cat

QUEENS; **Eagleheart - **brown and white tabby she-cat; mate to Treefang; mother of Daykit (golden tabby she-cat with green eyes), Basilkit (thickset tabby tom with amber eyes), and Spiderkit (black tom with green eyes)

**Oceantail - **silver tabby she-cat; mate to Stormeye; mother of Silverkit (silver tabby kitten with amber eyes).

**Snapclaw - **black she-cat with green eyes; mate to Rockclaw; mother or Preykit (small gray tom with large amber eyes) and Mintkit (black she-cat with amber eyes)

**Webstrike - **silver she-cat, blinded in battle; Mate to Stone-eye.

ELDERS; **Scarface - **tortoiseshell she-cat


End file.
